Dennis McField
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Dennis Macfield is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the LDS Broadway branch and belongs to the Xyz Summon course. Personality He is a well-rounded and charismatic type of character and has a sense of humor, yet can also be serious at times. As an admirer of Yusho Sakaki he runs a Deck that seems to mirror his and Duels as an Entertainment Duelist, thus he is often flashy and enjoys performing acrobatics. When excited he seems to be rather air-headed and tends to forget about anything else at the moment, as seen when he wanted to talk to Yuya since he is the son of Yusho and enjoyed his Dueling, only to be interrupted in the still ongoing Duel by the Ryozanpaku School students' offensive, forcing him to block their attempts at damage while showing comical frustration at their interference. Despite his penchant to gather attention to himself as an entertainer, he does not seem to mind sharing the spotlight since he took the opposing attacks himself in favor of Yuya doing the honors, believing him more adequate for "the finale". He also seems to have a romantic interest in Yuzu Hiragi, evidenced from when he first met her; he got close to her in order to tell her he wanted to be her friend, then produced a rose using sleight-of-hand. During their subsequent Duel, he behaved as a gentleman, offering her the opportunity to go first, then after he defeated her, he saved her from falling into lava by leaping to catch her and then using his "Entermage Trapeze Magician" to carry the two of them back to safety. Biography Maiami Championship Dennis made it through the preliminary rounds of the Maiami Championship, getting into the Top 16. He joined 14 of the other contestants (minus Shun Kurosaki) in the Stadium for the announcement of the Battle Royal section of the tournament, where they were told that they would need to collect Pendulum Monsters to progress. Dennis ended up in the Volcano area, and he saved Yuya Sakaki, the son of Dennis's idol Yusho Sakaki, from defeat by Ryozanpaku School students Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda with his "Entermage Damage Juggler". But Dennis's interference cost him 2000 LP, but he continued to support Yuya, saving him from the continued attempts at damage by Ken and Makoto's monsters. Unconcerned with the situation, he explained his history to Yuya and his admiration of Yusho. When it came to Yuya's turn again, Dennis encouraged him to perform the finale, and he successfully calmed Yuya down after Yuya was worried that he was exhibiting the same symptoms that he did in his Duel against Isao Kachidoki. Dennis used his "Entermage Trapeze Magician" to support "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and the two of them won the Duel. After parting ways with Yuya, Dennis encountered Yuzu Hiragi and cornered her into having a Duel with him. He told her he wanted to become an Entertainment Duelist like Yusho Sakaki, and she accepted, interested to see how he Dueled. He ultimately defeated her by turning her own "Bloom Diva the Melodious Muse" against her, and she gave him two Pendulum Monsters as per the rules. He wished her luck on making it through the tournament so they could Duel again, but then Selena showed up and challenged him to a Duel, and he was surprised to see that she and Yuzu looked the same. Selena accused him of being a remnant from the Xyz Dimension, which he denied, but nonetheless accepted her challenge, despite Yuzu's protests that they were in the middle of a tournament. He acknowledged that Selena was mistaken about something, but adapting to situations like this was part of Entertainment Dueling. He quickly Summoned two Level 4 monsters, setting himself up to Xyz Summon, but then realized that an Xyz Summon would just confuse Selena even more, and instead played "Barrier Bubble" to protect his monsters. This ultimately failed, as Selena was still able to destroy both of his monsters and damage him significantly in her next turn. Dennis then decided to play seriously, and drew his next card, but was horrified to see that it was "Polymerization". Realizing he couldn't win, he merely Set a monster and another card, which prompted Selena to accuse him of underestimating her. He tried to protest, but Selena refused to hear of it. Selena managed to switch Dennis's Set monster to Attack Position, meaning that another attack would cause him to lose; he was about to activate his face-down card in response, but then he saw Obelisk Force arriving, which distracted him long enough for the attack to land, ending the Duel. Despite being defeated, Dennis somehow still managed to locate and eavesdrop on Selena and Yuzu after the two had been taken to the Arctic Zone by Selena's bodyguards. Listening in on Yuzu and Selena's conversation he managed to discover Yuzu's plan to swap clothes with Selena so that Selena could locate Shun Kurosaki undetected by the Obelisk Force. Contemplating what do with this information, Yuri appeared before Dennis, who seemed to recognize him and told Yuri that he was "tired of waiting". Deck Dennis uses an "Entermage" Deck. So far, his Deck seems to be focused on preventing effect damage and swarming the field for Xyz Summons. He is also shown to have Fusion Summoning in his style. Being an admirer of Yusho Sakaki, his Deck seems to resemble that of both Yusho and Yuya to an extent with his ace monster being very similar to that of Yusho's "Sky Magician". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters